


Inflatable Impala

by EndangeredMind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Farting, Inflation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: The Winchester brothers are called out to deal with some demonic presences. When their car is left alone, an old acquaintance decides to reward it.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wizard - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Inflatable Impala

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Sam and Dean groaned as they pulled up to the haunted forest, with Sam groaning loudly as they parked up their prized Impala. They had been sent out here to do some supernatural hunting and rid the forest of some spirits. Both men got out of the car and slammed the doors shut, making sure to lock it. They walked off into the forest, ready to vanquish some evil spirits. However, as they left, a very large wizard warped in. The wizard smirked to himself as he saw the brothers disappear into the forest. He was looking forward to this!

The two brothers were acquaintances with the wizard, and he was a nice guy, if rather annoying, as he was known for playing pranks on everyone. The wizard was wearing a smart tuxedo, and he was looking for a way to prank both of them. His eyes settled on the car. “You poor hardworking thing. I think I’ll reward you for dealing with these brothers. I think you’ll benefit very well from the endless feast!” He tapped the car’s aft with his wand and stepped back, a big grin on his face as the car began to creak and groan.

The interior of the car was the first to suffer, with the plush leather seats swelling up, the fabric groaning and straining as it was forced to stretch beyond its initial design. The headliner was the next bit to swell up, sagging down as the magic quickly took hold. As if that wasn’t enough, the dashboard and steering wheel also began to swell up, groaning and sagging as they were forced past their design limits. The inner frames of the car doors also began to expand, the car starting to quiver as the interior continued to expand outwards, groaning loudly.

The bodywork of the car began to follow suit, the strong and masculine lines of the car slowly becoming more rounded as the car began to slowly fill up with the fattening essence. The car quivered again as it continued to grow outwards, but it didn’t matter to him. The door handles began to sink into the car doors, as they grew fatter and fatter. The handles continued to sink into the car until there was nothing left but thin silver slits where the door handles once were. The wizard watched with fascination as the car continued to expand outwards.

The wizard chuckled as the once lean Impala had gone from a smart looking car to a blimped out parody of itself within such a short space of time. The bumpers were the next to be affected.as both the front and rear began to swell in unison, making the car look a lot larger than it had before. The hood looked more curved as the front swelled up rapidly, creaking and groaning loudly. The back bumper made the car’s aft look huge, but the wizard was really enjoying the scene and he smirked as the car rocked, groaning in protest.

The interior of the Impala had ballooned massively, the overstuffed seats creaking and groaning as they were being squished by the headliner, which was incredibly bulged out and it was sagging down, crumpling the front seats. The dashboard and steering wheel were also playing a role in squishing the massive seats. The floor had filled up with blubber, and much like the door handles, the pedals in the car were starting to sink into the floor, gradually being swallowed up until nothing remained but three thing metal slits. The leathers seats creaked, and the headliner whined, both were very overstuffed.  
The massively fattened car was sagging on its suspension, as the body continued to grow. The tyres had grown alongside the car, and they were massively engorged, looking like large piles of rubber lava as they folded over each other, the car continuing to sag as it grew fatter by the minute. The wizard grinned and cheekily patted the car on its aft, causing it to groan loudly in protest before the overworked suspension finally gave way and the car crashed to the ground, bouncing a little bit. It landed on slightly bloated underside, which stopped helped quiet it down.

To make matters worse for the poor Impala, it was then hit by two growth spurts. The first made the frame blimp outwards, the car being pushed way beyond its limits. It was now so large that it was luckily that it hadn’t burst! The second growth spurt made the car’s large aft almost double in size, making the car very aft heavy, which was something that pleased the wizard greatly. He smirked and looked at the car, which was leaning backwards, due to the now-massive aft it possessed. The wizard could hardly wait to see what happened next!

One final growth spurt hit the car, causing the underside of the Impala to balloon out cartoonishly, making it lift into the air a bit. The car wobbled and groaned as its underside swelled up rapidly as the rubber that had collected on the ground from the tyres began to droop downwards as it was pushed off the ground. The large tyres simply hung there like massive black pancakes, as the hex began to wear off. As the hex completely wore off, it left in its place something rather odd: a massively oversized Impala, which the wizard was delighted with.

The wizard couldn’t put into words how delighted he was to see the Winchester brother’s prized car nothing more than a massively blimped up version of itself. He grinned as he walked around it, looking at it, before grabbing onto the bloated trunk and hauling himself up. The metal didn’t feel like metal at all as he walked on it, it felt more like leather. He grinned and then yawned, feeling rather exhausted. He laid down and quickly fell asleep, whilst the Impala groaned loudly and trembled from the wizard’s weight, before letting out a massive fart from its exhaust.


End file.
